


here’s a book (and my heart)

by takostation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, takostation xmas 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takostation/pseuds/takostation
Summary: Kyungsoo writes about Chanyeol. Or, alternatively, snapshots of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s December.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for Takosation X-Mas Event 2016, please leave a comment to the author in the original LJ post: [**http://takostation.livejournal.com/15548.html**](http://takostation.livejournal.com/15548.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Notes:** Because life hadn’t allowed me to enter the previous round of Takostation, so here I am with this for Christmas instead. All the italicised sentences were taken from the children’s book ‘If I Wrote a Book About You’; it’s the sweetest book ever. Do read it in your local bookstore if they stock it! The illustrations that accompany these beautiful sentences are wonderful. Also, thank you to the mods for organising this Christmas get-together! Here’s to more chansoo in the future! Enjoy y’all  <3

 

 _If I wrote a book about you and how wonderful you are, I would write it everywhere._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It’s cold. The daily near-zero temperature is something December had brought with it, and Kyungsoo subconsciously burrows deeper into the blanket, face nuzzling into his pillow. He's not fully awake, even as consciousness seeps into him and tugs at his sleepiness. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want to wake up; he wants to recall the dream that he thinks he had. The dream with his boyfriend in it. Kyungsoo can’t remember what happened, though. Well, it must have been a wonderful dream if he had been smiling even before waking up.  
  
The dreamy atmosphere in the bedroom shatters, and Kyungsoo’s state of sleepiness changes, when a screech suddenly shoots through his ears. The pillow that was below his head immediately folds into half as Kyungsoo attempts to shut out the noise that’s preventing him from falling back into sleep. Even though his ears are covered, he still hears the screech that seems to be getting louder and louder. How does one even screech that long is beyond Kyungsoo’s reasoning. But then again, it’s–  
  
“Soo!”  
  
The edge of the bed dips heavily, and Kyungsoo feels a familiar presence hovering above him. A second later, a hand is sliding up his body, leaving a trail of fire that Kyungsoo feels even through the blanket. He smiles knowingly. “Soo, time to wake up!” The blanket that has been shielding Kyungsoo is gently tugged down, making his face greet the rush of the December chill immediately. Kyungsoo isn’t (very) fond of the cold, and he makes it known with a low growl. His eyes fly open, a glare ready to be directed to the perpetrator that Kyungsoo knows all too well.  
  
“Chanyeol…”  
  
A blinding smile is what Kyungsoo sees when he tilts his head up, and the glare in his eyes almost falters. If there’s anything that can cause Kyungsoo’s murderous intents to vanish, it’s his boyfriend’s expressions of happiness. And, _damn_ , is this brilliant smile of Chanyeol’s a huge threat to Kyungsoo’s glare, which is slowly, but most definitely, slipping off his face. Besides, Kyungsoo can never stay mad at Chanyeol for long—it’s a proven fact. Not when Chanyeol is smiling down brightly at him, the level of his handsome visual increasing exponentially (or, shooting off the charts of Kyungsoo’s handsomeness threshold) as the sunlight streaming into their bedroom through the bare glass windows shines on him. It’s as though a photo filter is slapped on Chanyeol’s face, but Kyungsoo knows otherwise; Chanyeol is naturally good-looking. It’s one of the reasons Kyungsoo fell in love with this—in Kyungsoo’s words— _damn good-looking ass_. (Yes, Kyungsoo might be a tad superficial but hey, love technically isn’t blind.)  
  
“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!” Chanyeol coos, head dipping down to nuzzle Kyungsoo’s nose with his. He then noses his way to Kyungsoo’s blushing cheeks, jaw, and neck, before returning to Kyungsoo’s nose. Chanyeol’s breath is warm on Kyungsoo’s lips, the distance between their lips barely existent, and Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s whisper of _are you awake_ against his lips. Kyungsoo resists the desire to tilt his chin upwards to let his lips meet with Chanyeol’s, choosing to reply instead.  
  
“Mm, I’m awake.” Kyungsoo nods, the movement causing Chanyeol’s nose to prod his forehead while the tip of his nose grazes his boyfriend’s lips. The tips of Kyungsoo’s ears begin to burn when Chanyeol places his mouth on Kyungsoo’s nose, lips parting seconds later for his tongue to lap at the tip. It tickles. “S-Stop it,” Kyungsoo gasps, and he attempts to shift his head to the side, wanting to remove his nose from Chanyeol’s dastardly tongue. But he can’t, for Chanyeol has somehow managed to rest his forearms on either sides of Kyungsoo’s head, caging it and effectively restricting any head movement. Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s fingers threading into his hair, the pressure of nails against scalp absolutely soothing and Kyungsoo would have let out a soft moan if not for his attention that is still on Chanyeol’s tongue. “I s-said stop i-it, Chan–”  
  
“Don’t want to.”  
  
“C-Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo manages to rasp out, despite trying his hardest to not moan at the magical feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers scratching on his scalp and the way Chanyeol’s tongue is still lapping at Kyungsoo’s nose as though he’s licking a lollipop. The latter action is oddly, _oddly_ , pleasing and, _shit_ , Kyungsoo mentally curses as he pushes the image of Chanyeol going down on him last night to the back of his mind. He can’t risk letting out a moan now, not when Chanyeol had been so, _so_ infuriatingly smug about Kyungsoo’s barrage of moans last night. This damn good-looking ass doesn’t need more ego-stroking.  
  
“Fine,” says Chanyeol. He stops, and lifts his head away from Kyungsoo’s. Eyes blink before they slowly stroll across Kyungsoo’s face, leaving behind a thin trail of fire for Kyungsoo to extinguish. Then, Chanyeol smirks at the same time his gaze returns to Kyungsoo’s narrowed eyes. Kyungsoo groans.  
  
“Ugh, get off me.” He removes his arms from beneath the blanket and starts pushing at Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol doesn’t budge. The infuriating smirk is still on his face. Kyungsoo wants to slap it off. “I hate your smirk.”  
  
“No, you love it.”  
  
“I _hate_ it.”  
  
“Fine. You hate my smirk,” Chanyeol says, shrugging. The smirk is _still_ on his face. “But I know you love me.”  
  
“No,” Kyungsoo grits out, teeth clenching. “I don’t.”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t reply. He just edges his face (and that bloody smirk) close to Kyungsoo’s face and Kyungsoo still can’t move his head because Chanyeol’s fingers are now gripping onto bunches of his hair. The distance between their lips have gone back to being barely existent.  
  
“If you don't love me, _sweetheart_ , why do the marks across my hips and all over my back last night spell _I love you_?”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_I would write that you are captivating with the branches of the trees._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Why do you still keep this card, Soo…”  
  
“Hmm? What card?”  
  
“This Christmas card from your–”  
  
Chanyeol’s shriek almost causes Kyungsoo to drop the pot of kimchi jjigae cradled within his hands. Biting back a curse, he quickly scurries over to the table to place the pot on it for fear of being frightened again. After setting the table and appraising his work with a nod, Kyungsoo silently traipses over to Chanyeol, who is actually freaking out over a pile of brown objects strewn all over his lap. For almost causing him to drop their dinner, Kyungsoo smacks the back of Chanyeol’s head without a tinge of guilt.  
  
“He–”  
  
Kyungsoo silences Chanyeol with his trademark look, and pointedly ignores Chanyeol’s whimper to cross his legs and sit in front of his boyfriend. He looks over at Chanyeol’s lap. “Why do you have twigs on your sweatpants? What are you, a six-year-old?” Shaking his head, Kyungsoo gets up and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with the bin, sits next to Chanyeol and begins to gather in his hands the twigs on Chanyeol’s sweats, dropping them into the bin.  
  
“I am not six, Soo.” Chanyeol pouts. “It’s all this dumb card’s fault.” He points to the green card that has definitely seen better days what with its frayed edges and liquid stains. Kyungsoo drops the last of the twigs into the bin, dusts his hands and stretches over Chanyeol’s lap to pick the card up. He ignores the hand Chanyeol has sneaked across his waist, but doesn’t expect himself to be pulled onto Chanyeol’s lap.  
  
“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo attempts to free himself, but Chanyeol already has both arms wrapped tightly around his waist, chin hooked over a shoulder. Seeing how Chanyeol works out and has the strength of a bull (Kyungsoo _would_ know), Kyungsoo knows that he’s lost, and promptly gives up. He doesn’t let Chanyeol off easy, though, elbowing Chanyeol hard in the stomach for his mischief. The winded wheeze that Kyungsoo hears is music to his ears. Chortling, Kyungsoo redirects his attention to the card, opening it. He reads the words scrawled messily within and after seeing the sender’s name written at the end, Kyungsoo lets out a snort. “Of course it’s you,” He mumbles to himself, a small, knowing smile on his face. “Who else would send me a card with twigs glued as words?”  
  
Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol shift, finding himself being gently set down onto the parquet flooring, Chanyeol’s legs now bracketing him. His legs must have gone numb.  
  
“I don't like how you're smiling after reading this card given to you by–” Chanyeol peers over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and eyes the name scrawled at the bottom of the card. He frowns. “–this _Baekhyun_.”  
  
Kyungsoo continues to smile.  
  
The frown on Chanyeol’s face dissolves into an exaggerated look of disbelief. “How can you still smile after I told you I don't like you smiling!” He lightly slaps Kyungsoo’s arm. “You're a bully.”  
  
“Are you sure?” The smile on Kyungsoo’s face falters a little, but he keeps his gaze on the card, taking in the messy scrawl. He misses this messy and incoherent handwriting of Baekhyun’s. Perhaps it's time to text his childhood friend for a meet-up. It would be nice to catch up (and at the same time make Chanyeol jealous).  
  
“Yeah, Do Kyungsoo is a bully.”  
  
Kyungsoo hears the pout in Chanyeol’s voice. He puts down the card and gently bops his head against Chanyeol’s temple, resting it there as he casually says, “But if I remembered correctly, _someone_ was more of a bully yesterday night. Tying me to–”  
  
Kyungsoo has never been kissed so quickly in his life.  
  
(And the next morning sees Kyungsoo being dragged by Chanyeol to the nearby park where Chanyeol arranges tree branches— _not those measly twigs Baekhyun glued on that tiny card!_ —to spell out  
  
_YOU DON’T NEED ROPES TO CAPTIVATE ME!_  
  
on the ground.  
  
Kyungsoo has never kissed Chanyeol so quickly in his life.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_I would write that you are perfect in the sand on the beach._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Chanyeol is staring out of the window when Kyungsoo enters the living room with their dinner. He sets the pot of ramyun down in the middle of the stout table and silently tiptoes over, hands extended in a bid to–  
  
“I see you in the reflection, Soo.”  
  
– _fail_ in his scare-Chanyeol attempt. “Harrumph.” Kyungsoo plops down next to Chanyeol, folding his arms across his chest. He shoots Chanyeol a mock glare, though his narrowed eyes gradually round when Chanyeol turns his head and smiles at him. Seeing Chanyeol silently pat his thighs, Kyungsoo acquiesces to his boyfriend’s invitation and crawls onto Chanyeol’s lap. Arms immediately circle Kyungsoo’s waist, and a chin gently rests on one of Kyungsoo’s shoulders; warm breaths pepper the side of Kyungsoo’s face.  
  
“I wish we could go to the beach, Soo.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes blow wide. “Um, Yeol? You do know that it’s December, right?” He attempts to turn his head, his upper body moving as a result and Chanyeol’s chin dislodges from Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The pout on Chanyeol’s face tells Kyungsoo that he’s displeased, but a quick, light tap on Chanyeol’s nose with an index immediately causes Chanyeol to smile.  
  
“I know that it’s December. But I still want to go to the beach,” Chanyeol says. “Do these thoughts make me… y’know, weird? Strange? Im… perfect? Like, I shouldn’t be thinking about these things?” Chanyeol then shifts himself so that he’s leaning against the window panes, an action that Kyungsoo always chides him for because who knows when the glass might shatter under the weight. Kyungsoo makes a move to get out of Chanyeol’s embrace but Chanyeol is having none of that, arms tightening their grip around Kyungsoo’s waist, preventing his escape. Kyungsoo sighs.  
  
“Chanyeol, you know how afraid I am of you leaning against the windows. And this time, we’re leaning on them together.”  
  
Chanyeol blows a raspberry. “But I don’t want to let go of you, Soo. And I want to lean against the window–”—Kyungsoo sends him a pointed look.—“–and _fine_.” Chanyeol lets go of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo stands, walking to the kitchen. He comes back to find Chanyeol with his eyes shut and sprawled out like a starfish, a feet itching for trouble as it kicks a leg of the table. The pot of ramyun trembles dangerously and Kyungsoo mentally sighs. Chanyeol is such a child; Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he fell in love. (But then again, Kyungsoo knows _exactly_ why he fell in love.)  
  
Setting down the bowls and chopsticks, Kyungsoo purposefully steps on that offending feet, and Chanyeol cries out in pain. “Soo!” He whines, eyes snapping open and Kyungsoo is treated to the adorable puppy look he’s grown to love. But, Kyungsoo has also grown to learn to resist it. Which is what he does as he sits down with his legs crossed, hands busy in their distribution of cutlery and china. Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol’s eyes on him, notices that Chanyeol has sat up and is now blatantly shooting an even more exaggerated version of the puppy look. Alas, Kyungsoo hasn’t trained himself to resist that. Humbug.  
  
“Fine. Does your feet hurt? If it doesn’t, let’s finish our dinner and go to the beach. Alright?”  
  
Kyungsoo has never seen Chanyeol slurp noodles that quickly before in their years together.  
  
(Also, Kyungsoo has never been on the receiving end of Chanyeol’s rare deadpan expressions. But that soon changes when Kyungsoo shyly shows Chanyeol what’s he written in the sandpit of the playground near their apartment.  
  
_Don’t say that you’re imperfect, because you’re perfect to me._ )  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_I would write that you are entertaining with the toys on the floor._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Once again, Kyungsoo finds himself pondering about the sanity of his heart and the common sense of his mind about falling for his boyfriend all those years ago as he watches, with his mouth unconsciously open, Chanyeol attempt to squeeze his long and lanky self into a self-pedal toy car that’s one-third of his height. Also, Kyungsoo doesn’t know why but a group of boys have surrounded Chanyeol and have taken upon themselves to cheer for this manchild. What in the world is happening.  
  
Kyungsoo needs to get his eyes checked, mind checked, and heart checked. Oh, and while he’s at that, might as well drag Chanyeol for a full-body check as well to figure out–  
  
“What the hell is wrong with _you_.”  
  
(Kyungsoo would have used the f-word instead of the h-word but they _are_ in a toy store with parents and children and toy store personnel around and Kyungsoo is a polite and wonderful young man who has _enough common sense and logic unlike s o m e o n e_.)  
  
Chanyeol rubs at the spot on his chest where Kyungsoo has repeatedly prodded, and sends Kyungsoo a pout that quickly falters when Kyungsoo glares back. “I…”  
  
“I’m disappointed in you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, glare softening to a sad expression that he doesn’t wear often because, fortunately, there hasn’t been many of such situations with Chanyeol; days with Chanyeol are filled with fun and laughter and more than often _common sense_. Kyungsoo reckons that Chanyeol doesn’t even know Kyungsoo has such an expression. (This explains why Chanyeol looks absolutely reproached.) “I thought you knew better than this.”  
  
“I-I do! It’s just–”  
  
“Just what?” Kyungsoo sighs, fingers coming up to pinch at his nose bridge before thumbs proceed to rub circles at his temples. Fatigue is beginning to take a toll on him. Kyungsoo hasn’t had the chance to sleep well for the past week, no thanks to the new transfer to his team (with a last name of Kim and first name of Jong– _call me Dae instead!_ ) who seems to have a penchant to screw up proposals with his overuse of exclamation marks and smiley faces. After being reprimanded along with that bloody Kim Jongdae for the third ‘inappropriate’ proposal, Kyungsoo has taken it upon himself to vet every single one of his (useless) team member’s work before sending it to higher-ups. Unfortunately, Jongdae apparently loves to make Kyungsoo’s workplace a living hell because _what the fuck Kim how many times do I have to see a winking face in your proposals!?_  
  
Chanyeol gently pulls Kyungsoo’s hands away from his head, placing them on his own bony hips while his thumbs take over the job of rubbing at Kyungsoo’s temples. “It’s just–” Chanyeol begins to say. “It’s just that you’ve been having fitful sleep all week and have been grumbling about work when you think I wasn’t listening, and I’m just, y’know, helpless through it all. I didn’t know how to help you out so I thought I should alleviate your worries the only way I can.”  
  
The combination of Chanyeol’s thumbs on his temples and Chanyeol’s deep baritone of a voice (which never fails to calm Kyungsoo down) immediately relaxes Kyungsoo. His thumbs begin to absentmindedly rub at Chanyeol’s hipbones through his shirt fabric, eyes still closed as he heightens his other senses to feel how amazing Chanyeol’s touch and voice are. The feeling within him is so, so comfortable, Kyungsoo almost forgets to reply Chanyeol.  
  
“And your way would be to make me laugh.”  
  
It’s a statement, not a question, because years of staying by Chanyeol’s side has given Kyungsoo the ability to know Chanyeol in all ways: his personality, his _hidden_ personality, his fears, his likes and dislikes, his ambitions and dreams; his family and friends, his dead pets (which Chanyeol still bring up sometimes with wistful smiles); the way Chanyeol smiles, laughs, frowns, cries, sobs, as well as the unfortunate times when his allergies act up to cause the bouts of breathlessness that never fail to worry Kyungsoo to death.  
  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. He continues to massage Kyungsoo’s temples. “I’m sorry that it failed though, and got us scolded.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Chanyeol is frowning—he can practically hear it over the hustle and bustle of the baby toys section they’ve hidden in. “It’s fine,” Kyungsoo answers, a small smile forming on his face as he basks in the attention Chanyeol is showering on him; he misses being with Chanyeol like this. Away from work and his troublesome team member Kim. “It’s okay, Chanyeol.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” mumbles Chanyeol, as he moves his thumbs away from Kyungsoo’s temples to let his fingers roam across the expanse of Kyungsoo’s head, fingertips applying gentle pressure on his scalp.  
  
Kyungsoo opens his eyes then, darting them upwards to meet with his boyfriend’s. The way Chanyeol keeps avoiding his gaze makes Kyungsoo sigh, but it doesn’t stop him from slipping his hand into Chanyeol’s larger one, and he pulls Chanyeol through the aisles until they stop in the aisle that stocks the widest variety of the squishiest blocks Kyungsoo has ever seen. “Stay here,” Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol, finger pointing to the exact spot that Chanyeol is standing at, before heading over to the display set a couple of metres away.  
  
He purposefully blocks his handiwork with his body but a minute later, Kyungsoo turns around and waves for Chanyeol to come to him. The moment Chanyeol is in front of him, head tilted adorably to the side with the confused puppy look he’s grown to love, Kyungsoo clears his throat. He looks visibly nervous.  
  
“Yeol.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Despite getting us scolded after you tried to squeeze yourself into that miniature car, I actually laughed a lot while looking at you–”  
  
“You did?”  
  
“–I was laughing on the inside—and let me finish.” Kyungsoo sends Chanyeol a stink eye, to which Chanyeol sticks out his tongue in response. “I laughed a lot, so thank you, Yeol. Thank you for doing that even though you knew you’d be embarrassed and probably hated on by parents and store personnel. So… I just want to say that you are my…”  
  
Kyungsoo moves aside, revealing his handiwork. The words _hapy virus_ are spelt out with the squishy blocks and Kyungsoo has arranged them such that they form a smiley face. The wide grin that instantly appears on Chanyeol’s face is absolutely beautiful. Kyungsoo is pleased.  
  
He manages to evade the kiss that Chanyeol attempts to plant on his face.  
  
(“Soo, you do know that the word _happy_ is missing a ‘p’, right?”  
  
“... They only had one ‘p’. Deal with it.”)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_I would write that you are clever with the crumbs from your crackers._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Um, Yeol, what are you doing?”  
  
The guilt on Chanyeol’s face as he robotically turns around threatens to slap a smile onto Kyungsoo’s face because Chanyeol looks absolutely terrified like a deer that’s been caught in headlights (or in this case, a puppy caught in Kyungsoo’s headlights).  
  
“N-Nothing.” A rustle of plastic comes from behind Chanyeol, and the sound piques Kyungsoo’s interest. _What has Chanyeol got that makes him so afraid of me?_ Kyungsoo wants to find out but he’s barely moved an inch before Chanyeol is running away, hollering at the top of his voice a _nooooooooooo_ , with his long arms stretched above his head and although Kyungsoo very much wants to shake his head at his boyfriend’s dumbness (adorableness, to be honest), he squints his eyes instead, seemingly glaring at the item grasped tightly in Chanyeol’s hands because _is that what I think it is?_  
  
A door is slammed and the loud noise travels all the way to the kitchen where Kyungsoo is still standing at, bewildered at what just happened. He tries to recall where he’s seen the item that was in Chanyeol’s hands but gives up when he can’t seem to think of anything. Whatever. Kyungsoo shrugs. He has better things to do other, and that includes filling his growling tummy.  
  
  
Later, after Kyungsoo politely knocks on their bedroom door to inform Chanyeol that lunch is ready, Chanyeol finally emerges and appears in the kitchen. He has his hands behind his back. Kyungsoo is not at all curious. Not at all.  
  
Seated on one of the four chairs with his hands clasped atop the dining table, Kyungsoo musters all the nonexistent anger in his body to form a mock angry face. Even though he's not actually pissed, Kyungsoo knows how impressive his mock angry face still looks, so it's no wonder Chanyeol looks like he's about to cry. Kyungsoo resists going over to pull Chanyeol into his embrace and coo _there there Soo was only joking with y_ —Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself and stabilises his expression.  
  
Chanyeol is still standing by the chair which he usually sits—directly opposite Kyungsoo’s ( _so that I can feed you food, Soo!_ )—but at Kyungsoo’s curt nod, he timidly sits. There's the familiar rustle of plastic when Chanyeol moves his hands from behind him to his lap, still hiding them from Kyungsoo. His eyes pointedly avoid Kyungsoo’s, and Kyungsoo briefly allows his amusement to flit across his face. Chanyeol is so adorable.  
  
Kyungsoo needs to get a grip.  
  
Squaring his shoulders and straightening his expression, Kyungsoo hides his amusement. “What’s wrong, Chanyeol?”  
  
“Here.” Chanyeol fidgets a little, before moving his arms and his hands bring up something to the table. Kyungsoo leans forward, eyes immediately darting to the item. There are foreign characters printed on the packaging, characters that are definitely not Korean. _Ah._ Kyungsoo knows now.  
  
“Yifan bought it for you?”  
  
The sickening crack of bones that comes from Chanyeol causes Kyungsoo to flinch, his neck feeling the phantom snap of Chanyeol lifting his head. His eyes are impossibly round and large, reminding Kyungsoo of the wide-eyed owls Chanyeol always likens him to. “H-How–”  
  
Kyungsoo lets his mock angry expression slide off his face since there isn’t a need to scare Chanyeol any longer. His amused smile plays across his lips once again. “I recognised the Chinese characters on the packaging, and Yifan is the only Chinese in your team so.” Kyungsoo shrugs.  
  
Chanyeol’s _sighs-why-am-I-so-hopeless_ tone is heard by Kyungsoo in the form of his “Ah, I see.”  
  
The helplessness so evident on Chanyeol’s face dissolves the amused smile on Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo doesn’t like Chanyeol to experience negative emotions much, since it’s blatantly obvious that Chanyeol is anything but negative. The slight frown on his face is so out of place and Kyungsoo wants to get rid of it as soon as possible.  
  
“It must be pretty delicious if you’re not sharing it with me,” Kyungsoo pipes up, using this continuation of the conversation as a distraction for Chanyeol from his little sadness party for one. “You must really love those crackers, Yeol.”  
  
At the endearment, Chanyeol darts his eyes to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is smiling, those owl eyes of his turning into fat crescents. Chanyeol breaks into a soft laugh, and a smile thereafter. Nodding, he replies, “Uh huh! These crackers are really delicious and I’m so sorry that I’m not sharing them with you, Soo.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“B-But I feel so, so, so, _so_ guilty!” The frown is back on Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo wants to slap it off for daring to trespass on his boyfriend’s handsome countenance. He suppresses the urge, because slapping it off would mean slapping Chanyeol’s face and _oh dear we can’t have that can we–_  
  
“Then couldn’t you have just eaten it at your workplace instead of bringing it back?”  
  
The frown is replaced by Chanyeol’s _oh-yeah-I-should-have-huh-why-didn’t-I-think-of-that_ expression. Aww, Kyungsoo wants to coo. Chanyeol is adorable, isn’t he? (Say yes before Kyungsoo wallops you.)  
  
(Kyungsoo sees it when he is clearing the table, after having shooed Chanyeol off to the living room because he seemed to have made a mess on the dining table with his cracker crumbs.  
  
_My boyfriend is so clever <3_  
  
Kyungsoo has never wanted to _not_ clear the dining table as much as now. Though he does in the end because _ants_.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_With the flowers on the front lawn, I would spell out that you are magnificent, and with the vegetables growing in the garden, I would say that you are strong._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Despite the bone-chilling temperature, Chanyeol coaxes a _very_ reluctant Kyungsoo into a short walk in their neighbourhood after dinner one evening. While walking past a flower shop, Chanyeol suddenly expresses his childhood dream of owning a garden or a lawn that comes together with the house he bought.  
  
Kyungsoo shoots it down almost immediately with a scowl. “You do know that we’re still paying off the loan we took to buy this apartment, right, Yeol?”  
  
Chanyeol blows a loud and petulant raspberry. He opens his mouth a second later, about to say something when an extremely strong bout of wind tackles them both, and within the frenzied run back to their apartment building, Chanyeol’s expression of his dream is forgotten.  
  
Not.  
  
Chanyeol brings it up again when they've both bundled themselves into their sleeping outfits, and are lounging in the living room.  
  
“About my dream…”  
  
“Loan,” Kyungsoo simply says.  
  
Chanyeol simply sighs, “I can dream, can’t I?”  
  
“Sure, sure,” Kyungsoo pacifies Chanyeol. “Of course you can.” He gently pats the top of Chanyeol’s head that’s currently laying on his thigh. Fingers begin to weave their way into hair, and fingertips start to apply gentle pressure to scalp. Chanyeol lets out a hum of approval and satisfaction.  
  
Silence descends upon them, but none of them are uncomfortable. On the couch, Chanyeol is still lying on his side, head pillowed on Kyungsoo’s thigh, fingers absentmindedly pinching his boyfriend’s toes since Kyungsoo has his legs crossed. And Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol; he’s just absentmindedly scratching Chanyeol’s scalp while watching a gardening reality show (which reminded Chanyeol of his dream).  
  
Just then, Kyungsoo has an idea.  
  
  
As with all of the other afterthoughts that he has after doing something absolutely dumb due to the many _handsome-as-fuck_ smiles from his boyfriend, Kyungsoo wishes that he had the ability to build a Chanyeol-smile radar of some sort. For as with all of the other dumb things he’s done or almost did, Kyungsoo wishes that he hadn’t almost— _almost_ —dropped the two potted plants in his arms after Chanyeol sends him an utterly brilliant smile that does absolutely nothing to help Kyungsoo’s pounding heart.  
  
And as with all of the other aftermaths of just _smiling_ and not know what he has done or almost did, Chanyeol just smiles _some more_.  
  
Kyungsoo wants to ~~kiss~~ kick the damned smile off his boyfriend’s face.  
  
But, he doesn’t. Kyungsoo does, however, side-steps Chanyeol and heads into the apartment. “There’re still a couple of pots outside,” He calls over his shoulder, forgetting that he has several flowers framing his head and Kyungsoo gets a faceful of sunflowers. He splutters into the poor flowers and hopes that Chanyeol didn’t see him execute yet another dumb move (though not due to a smile this time). “Help me bring them in.”  
  
Chanyeol is attempting to cradle a third pot in his long arms when Kyungsoo goes back out into the corridor after settling the pots of sunflowers and tulips at the windows. His heart thunks when, in the midst of trying to get ahold of the third pot, the two pots already in Chanyeol’s arms almost slip out. Thank goodness Chanyeol is squatting and his thighs are supporting the bottoms of the two pots. Kyungsoo did not a) spend a good fifteen minutes shuttling potted plants between Jongdae (yes, _Team Member Kim has a fucking car ugh privileged brat_ ) and his car; and the elevator and Kyungsoo’s front door, b) suppress the urge to deliver a blow to the back of Jongdae’s head after his team member sent him a knowing smirk after being asked if Kyungsoo could borrow him and his car for about two hours just for _Chanyeol to drop these pots_.  
  
“Don’t be a hero even though you have long arms and fingers, _Park_ ,” Kyungsoo growls and Chanyeol’s arms immediately stutter. Thank goodness for Chanyeol’s thighs again, and the fact that the third pot hasn’t been able to lifted off the ground by Chanyeol’s (long yet incapable) fingers. _Thank. God._  
  
Chanyeol gets the hint and stands with the two pots cradled in his arms. His face is flushed, eyes looking everywhere but at Kyungsoo who’s biting back a fond smile. Has Kyungsoo mentioned just how adorable Chanyeol is when he think he’s being reprimanded and at fault? (Say no and let Kyungsoo be all gooey on the inside.)  
  
“Put these two next to the flowers at the windows.” Kyungsoo points to the tomato and chilli plants in Chanyeol’s arms, before jerking his thumb to their front door. Chanyeol nods and gives Kyungsoo a weak smile, while still pointedly avoiding his eyes, as he heads into the apartment. Kyungsoo finally lets his fond smile appear.  
  
  
The back of Kyungsoo’s head hits the floor with a sickening _thump_ when Chanyeol literally launches himself at Kyungsoo after Kyungsoo tells him the reason why he’d suddenly bought an array of potted plants. The sound is loud, and amidst the dark spots that Kyungsoo sees filling his vision rapidly, he also sees Chanyeol’s brows furrowing, a deep frown forming on his handsome face. Seeing how distressed Chanyeol is and how his head is pounding so terribly from the impact, Kyungsoo may or may not have (he desperately wishes he _had not_ ) let slip something dumb.  
  
“Why are there flower petals around your head, babe?”  
  
Chanyeol instantly freezes. Kyungsoo hasn’t registered that he’s said anything, and continues to caress the sides of Chanyeol’s face, fingers picking (imaginary) petals off his cheeks, lips, and nose. He soon notices how red Chanyeol’s face is turning, and the frown slowly becoming the smile he loves so much on his boyfriend’s face. Kyungsoo smiles, too, and coos.  
  
The heavy weight that suddenly plonks itself on his body effectively wakes Kyungsoo up. He notices how Chanyeol has buried his face into the side of his neck, nose nuzzling affectionately at the juncture between shoulder and neck before wetness and heat assaults the same spot. Kyungsoo swallows a moan. “C-Chanyeol? What happened?”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t say anything; he continues nuzzling at Kyungsoo’s neck and the repeated actions are driving Kyungsoo mad and needy–  
  
Kyungsoo gathers up all his strength and pushes Chanyeol off him, using the gravity of the movement to flip their positions. (Not that straddling Chanyeol is any better than Chanyeol provoking him with nuzzles and licks and warm breaths.) He looks down at Chanyeol, breath catching in his throat for Chanyeol is absolutely _beaming_ up at him. The flush in his cheeks is the perfect accompaniment to his wide grin and crescent eyes. Kyungsoo could do without the beads of perspiration that has formed on Chanyeol’s hairline though because, _just because_.  
  
“Is a concussion your form of a thank you, Park Chanyeol.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Soo,” Chanyeol apologises, the smile dissolving to a pout, but the twinkle in his eyes don’t fade. Kyungsoo chuckles and gently brushes Chanyeol’s hair off his face. “I wanted to place my hands at the back of your head but I was too late…” The pout deepens, but the twinkle in his eyes is still so bright. “But, thank you for the plants! I’ll take care of them, I promise!”  
  
The deep kiss that Chanyeol surges up to plant on Kyungsoo’s lips after that tells Kyungsoo that, yes, Chanyeol will definitely keep his promise. Also, it might have to do with Kyungsoo’s warning of wanting to have full and ripe tomatoes in time for his Christmas dinner— _“or else”_ —that has Chanyeol nodding his head repeatedly with a silly grin on his face.  
  
The line of plants at the windows look on while Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo down onto the floor and proceeds to kiss him senseless as thanks for purchasing the potted plants to (somewhat) fulfill his dream.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_With the peas on your plate, I would write that you are delectable, and that you are delicious with the noodles in your soup._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
The tissue that Kyungsoo attempts to throw into the bin veers off halfway due to Chanyeol’s meddling hand, and it lands a couple of feet away from its destination. Kyungsoo glares at his boyfriend. “Park, stop dashing my dreams of being a basketballer.”  
  
“You’re way past your prime, Soo!” Chanyeol says, a spoon waving around while the bowl of soup in his other hand sloshes dangerously. Kyungsoo discreetly surveys the area they're seated in. _Okay, the kitchen is perfectly cleanable._ If Chanyeol had spilt soup in the living room, there will be hell. He turns his attention back to Chanyeol, whose arm is still flailing about as though he's talking about the galaxy and the sun, moon, and stars. Kyungsoo shouldn't find this endearing.  
  
“You can’t be a basketballer,” Chanyeol continues to say, hand finally stopping its orbit and the spoon returns to the bowl. He scoops some soup. “Besides, you were never athletic back in high school and university.” He blows a little too hard at the spoon he has in his fingers, and some droplets of soup fly off the spoon. Kyungsoo’s left eye twitches. “Here, open up!”  
  
The harmless grin on Chanyeol’s face is pissing Kyungsoo off. And all those words that Chanyeol had spoken grate on his nerves as well. Who is Chanyeol to say that he's _way past his prime and can't be a basketballer_. Who is Chanyeol to remark that Kyungsoo was _never athletic back in high school and university_. Okay, fine, so maybe Chanyeol has the right to say what he has said because he was there with Kyungsoo, in the terrible puberty years of high school (which treated Kyungsoo unkindly if his height is an indication) and stressful years of university. Who the heck had time to pursue anything other than their studies must have a nut loose in their heads.  
  
(Which is very true because Chanyeol was in the guitar club and basketball club in high school, and was even vice-captain of the basketball team in university.  
  
Kyungsoo will _never_ admit that he was and still am proud of Chanyeol’s _non-academic_ achievements. Though, do not talk to him about Chanyeol’s academic achievements if you don't want him to throw up blood.)  
  
The slight anger simmering within Kyungsoo gets the better of him, and Kyungsoo promptly turns his entire body away from Chanyeol and his spoon. He makes sure to let Chanyeol hear his pointedly unmasked _harrumph!_  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't get to see Chanyeol’s reaction to his rare display of petulance, but the gentle set of the bowl onto the dining table tells Kyungsoo that Chanyeol doesn't seem mad. Clutching onto the blanket that Chanyeol had stubbornly insisted on draping around him, Kyungsoo subtly swivels in his chair towards Chanyeol’s direction, expecting to be greeted by his boyfriend’s fond smile, only to be faced with a frown.  
  
“If you didn’t want me to feed you, all you had to do was say it.” And with a loud screech of his chair being pushed back, Chanyeol leaves the kitchen and Kyungsoo.  
  
  
Kyungsoo twists the tissue and gently stuffs it up the nostril that keeps leaking disgusting snot. He inhales deeply for good measure, only to flinch when the tip of the tissue gently pierces the insides of his nostril. Ugh, colds. Kyungsoo presses on the large clothes peg that is keeping his blanket bundled around him, praying that it’ll hold the corners together and not unravel because if it does, the kitchen might be set on fire.  
  
The broth in a pot bubbles and Kyungsoo gently drops a handful of noodles in, washing his hand immediately before picking up a pair of chopsticks to pry the strands open. While waiting for the noodles to be cooked, Kyungsoo sadly thinks back to the frown on Chanyeol’s face. Sighs. Who knew that Chanyeol couldn’t take a joke, and how was Kyungsoo to know that he has gone too far when he hardly cracks jokes any–  
  
_Oh._  
  
Kyungsoo slaps his forehead. Trust him to forget that Chanyeol could have really thought that he was mad since Kyungsoo almost never ( _read: n e v e r_ ) cracks jokes. Ugh, dumb. Ugh, stupid. _Ugh ev–_  
  
“If you wanted to cook noodles, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
Barely had Kyungsoo registered Chanyeol’s voice, the pair of chopsticks in his hand disappears and reappears in Chanyeol’s. Kyungsoo briefly feels warmth on his head before he finds himself being butted to the side of the stove and Chanyeol’s tall figure obscures his sight of the kitchen light above him. “Chanyeol?” He murmurs. “What are you doing?”  
  
Chanyeol doesn’t look at him, just continues stirring the noodles and broth. “Preventing you from setting yourself on fire.” He points to the blanket around Kyungsoo with his available hand. “And saving these noodles because they were almost burnt while you were spacing out.”  
  
Kyungsoo was… spacing out? Oh crap. _Ohhhhh crap._ He really _could have_ set himself and the kitchen and possibly the entire apartment on fire. Thank goodness Chanyeol is here and– Wait.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be in our room?”  
  
Chanyeol picks up the plate of assorted vegetables that Kyungsoo has sliced, gently dropping them in before placing the lid on the pot. He places the plate into the sink, and washes his hands. Chanyeol faces the sink and away from Kyungsoo when he replies, “I heard you puttering about in the kitchen and decided to come out and take a look, only to get a shock because you were cooking with a flammable blanket wrapped around you and you were zoning out and I got scared but I didn’t want to sound so concerned so I just–”  
  
Kyungsoo circles his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, resting his head against his boyfriend’s back. “Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, voice muffled. “Thank you for being so concerned about me even though I don’t deserve it.” He nuzzles into Chanyeol’s back, fingers tightening their grip in Chanyeol’s jumper.  
  
A smile blooms on Kyungsoo’s face when he finally feels Chanyeol’s fingers on his, gently entwining them. The smile grows bigger when he hears Chanyeol mumble _don’t say that you don’t deserve it because to me you deserve everything_. The lovebirds stand at the sink, perfectly content and with silly, fond smiles on their faces, until Kyungsoo remembers the cooking pot on the stove. There is a sudden hustle of yelps and bated breaths. Thankfully, the noodles are only slightly overcooked.  
  
And the absolutely brilliant grin that blossoms on Chanyeol’s face, causing his eyes to disappear, when Kyungsoo offers to feed him his lunch (despite being the one who’s ill) reminds Kyungsoo why he fell in love with his then-best friend all those years ago.  
  
(The peas in the noodles also reminds Kyungsoo why he regrets falling in love with Chanyeol all those years ago because _ugh Yeol can you not throw a tantrum and just eat these peas already!?_ )  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_With the beads on a bracelet, I would write that you are charming._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Soo, no one hangs black ornament balls on Christmas trees.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“...”  
  
“I thought so.” Kyungsoo smirks, and he proceeds to hook another black ornament ball. He bends down, about to reach for another only to find that he’s grasping air. Kyungsoo immediately looks down. The box of black ornament balls, that came along with him when he first moved into the apartment with Chanyeol, is missing. It doesn’t take a genius to know who’s taken it.  
  
“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo yells. He thinks he hears a gulp and the jingle of ornament balls somewhere in the hallway. Hiking up his socks, Kyungsoo stomps off, pointedly making his footsteps loud while taking care not to slip. The telltale click of the bathroom door gives away Chanyeol’s hiding place. As mentioned, it doesn’t take a genius to know about anything when it comes to Chanyeol. Or, it’s the numerous years of being beside Chanyeol that has Kyungsoo knowing all there is to know about the tall young man. Or, Chanyeol is just simply _Chanyeol_.  
  
Kyungsoo twists the doorknob of the bathroom door. It’s locked (obviously). A roll of eyes and Kyungsoo knocks on the door (hey, Kyungsoo has manners alright). “Chanyeol, I know you’re in there.” He knocks again, still the same curt rap of knuckles. Kyungsoo hopes he doesn’t have to use his fist. “Chanyeol!”  
  
“There’s no one by the name of Chanyeol in here!”  
  
Has Kyungsoo gone mad or did he just hear crows squawking in the distance? Also, did he just hear Chanyeol say that he’s not… Chanyeol? Huh. What. If he’s not Chanyeol, then who is he– Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself. He’s going bonkers; he _actually_ just doubted the _obvious_ fact that _it is Chanyeol_ who’s locked himself in the bathroom. Oh god. Oh _god_. Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself again.  
  
The silence on Kyungsoo’s part must have piqued Chanyeol’s curiosity, for Chanyeol’s voice travels from the gap beneath the door. “Um, is anyone still outside? Hello?” The voice grows a little louder as Chanyeol continues to question the presence of Kyungsoo who is silently tiptoeing away from the door. Upon hearing Chanyeol’s question, Kyungsoo has quickly devised a plan. Chanyeol will never know what hit him.  
  
His left ear picks up on the _click_ of the bathroom door, and Kyungsoo holds his breath. The door swings inwards, a rather large beam of light appearing on the hallway flooring, before a socked foot tentatively steps onto the light; Kyungsoo bites back a giggle when a Rilakkuma stares at him from the floor.  
  
“S-Soo–oof!”  
  
There is a loud _thump_ on the floor, followed by a scream of exaggerated horror and a thoroughly-amused laugh. Kyungsoo gently slaps Chanyeol’s chest when his boyfriend shows no sign of stopping his (girly) scream and his ears are beginning to hurt. “Stop it, you silly boy.”  
  
Chanyeol stops, but not without shooting Kyungsoo his best facial impersonation of the screaming face in a famous artwork. Kyungsoo barks out a laugh, tempted to grab the creepy squeaky toy Chanyeol just attempted to copy when Chanyeol suddenly sits up, wraps his arms around Kyungsoo and within a second, the positions are switched. Chanyeol’s mischievous grin activates Kyungsoo’s warning bells.  
  
But there’s nothing for Kyungsoo to worry about, for Chanyeol just dips his head down, pecks Kyungsoo’s lips lightly, and gazes into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo feels something slipping past his fingers, settling on his wrist. He brings that hand up, and a patterned bracelet of black green red white greets him. It’s pretty. Kyungsoo inexplicably likes it already.  
  
“An early Christmas present,” Chanyeol murmurs, lifting his head slightly away from Kyungsoo’s. His eyes are bright and simply beautiful; Kyungsoo could gaze at them all day. “Do you… like it?”  
  
“I don’t like it.”  
  
The way Chanyeol’s face instantly drops into an expression of hurt and sadness and confusion pricks Kyungsoo, and he quickly rectifies his answer. “I mean I like it, but I don’t _just_ like it,” Kyungsoo says. “I _love_ it.” And he presses the bracelet to his lips. “I love this. Thank you so much for making this, Yeol.”  
  
Making bracelets is a craft that Chanyeol reserves for special occasions and holidays. He’d bring out his box of beads and transparent elastic strings, make himself comfortable at the foot of the couch, and busy himself with whatever designs he’s drawn up on paper. Kyungsoo has seen the process several times in all of the years, though during high school Chanyeol’s workplace is the foot of his own bed back home while in university Chanyeol can be found at the foot of Kyungsoo’s bed instead ( _somehow your bed gives me more inspiration, Soo!_ ); Kyungsoo still doesn’t know why. Anyway, Kyungsoo always made sure to not disturb Chanyeol unless he absolutely has to. Which is actually quite a lot of times because when Chanyeol lets himself get carried away, he’d forget to pee, to eat, to drink. Heck, he’d forgotten that Kyungsoo was in the same room as he was that one Christmastime in their second year of university, scaring himself shitless when Kyungsoo suddenly pressed into his side. Kyungsoo can never forget that (blackmail material).  
  
“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol beams, and _holy macaroni_ is Chanyeol good-looking. The slight imprint of a dimple on his left cheek sets Kyungsoo’s face on fire and he whacks Chanyeol on the arm when he teases Kyungsoo about his tomato face. Laughing, Chanyeol continues, “Thank you for loving it unconditionally.”  
  
The open-mouth laugh changes into a small, crook of a fond smile. “Thank you for loving _me_ unconditionally, too, Soo.”  
  
Kyungsoo can’t help but lift his head off the floor, tilt it, and slot his lips against Chanyeol’s to kiss him. The fit is perfect.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_And in the wrinkles on mine, I would write that you are loved._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Kyungsoo wakes to incessant giggling, its deep baritone echoing within the bedroom and effectively preventing Kyungsoo from going back to sleep with its haunting _heh heh heh heh_. In his sleepiness, Kyungsoo feels no fear even though the fine hairs on his arms are ramrod straight, goosebumps coming to life. He subconsciously brushes his arms, half-opened eyes staring up at the ceiling. It’s lit up by sunlight, which means it’s morning. Upon seeing that night has vanished (plus another bout of that deep _heh heh_ giggles), Kyungsoo ultimately gives up and surrenders to his consciousness.  
  
Stretching his limbs, Kyungsoo lets out a loud yawn. He curls his toes into the bedsheet, fingers seeking purchase in his pillowcase. Yet, instead of soft fabric, Kyungsoo’s fingers meet with fiery skin. The creepy giggling suddenly stops. Then, “Good morning, babe.”  
  
Still a tad sleep-addled, Kyungsoo mumbles back a _g’morning_ only to be greeted with the same deep giggling that woke him up. Almost fully awake and alert now, Kyungsoo belatedly realises that the creepy giggling is coming from beside him, or more specifically—is emitted by the person who is sharing the bed with him. Kyungsoo really should have known.  
  
“Why are you giggling in the morning?” Removing his hand from another’s hand, Kyungsoo rubs at his bleary eyes before sliding an arm across the waist of the person seated next to him. He casually lets his hand slip past a jutting hipbone, hoping to meet with smooth skin but he meets with a fabric that feels suspiciously like the sweatpants Kyungsoo peeled off Chanyeol last night instead.  
  
The giggling stops again. “Stop trying to feel me up, Soo.” Chanyeol chuckles. Kyungsoo immediately pouts and retracts his hand from where it’s resting on Chanyeol’s clothed thigh. It intentionally grazes Chanyeol’s crotch on its way back. The sharp inhale brings a smirk to Kyungsoo’s face.  
  
Fully awake (and a little disappointed) now, Kyungsoo pushes himself up, bringing his pillow to the front to hug as he nestles into Chanyeol’s side. A bare arm immediately drapes itself over Kyungsoo’s naked shoulders, fingers absentmindedly beginning to drum silently on Kyungsoo’s collarbones. Kyungsoo leans his head against Chanyeol’s sturdy chest, a small smile flitting onto his face when he presses a light kiss to Chanyeol’s collarbones, right on top of the pretty red mark he made last night.  
  
Chanyeol giggling for the _umpteenth_ time attracts Kyungsoo’s attention, and he finally notices that Chanyeol has his handphone in his hand. Curious, Kyungsoo lifts his head off Chanyeol’s chest and edges it towards the gadget. A smiling baby Kyungsoo on the screen greets him.  
  
Oh god. _HOLY MACARONI WHERE DID CHAN–_  
  
“Aren’t you just adorable, Soo-soo?” Chanyeol coos, and the creepy deep giggling begins again when his thumb slides quickly across the screen. Another smiling baby Kyungsoo appears. “I can’t believe you’ve never shown these to me before! I would have treated these babies like priceless treasures!”  
  
And as Kyungsoo watches photo after photo of his infancy and childhood years, waves of embarrassment flood him and he pushes himself away from Chanyeol. He dives into the comforter, and attempts to smother himself with the pillow still in his arms. The fact that his mother ( _yes, it can only be her because she adores Chanyeol to death and would, of course, fulfill any of his requests_ ) sent Chanyeol these super embarrassing photographs and his boyfriend _actually_ saved them all on his handphone makes Kyungsoo want to die. He’s so embarrassed, ears burning up when he hears Chanyeol’s deep and uninhibited laughter.  
  
“Soo.”  
  
Under the comforter, Kyungsoo hears his boyfriend’s attempts of coaxing him out. It’s a rare situation, for Kyungsoo is seldom the one who has to be coaxed into doing something; he’s the one doing all the coaxing most of the time because his boyfriend is actually a five-year-old boy in disguise.  
  
“C’mon, Soo.”  
  
Kyungsoo feels the comforter being tugged off him, and his fingers instinctively quickly grabs onto what he can grab because he’s been hugging his pillow instead. He fails, and Chanyeol’s triumphant roar accompanies the December chill that assaults his curled, naked body. The rustle of the comforter being thrown onto the floor is the next thing Kyungsoo hears before his pillow is wrenched out of his arms and flung somewhere within the room. Kyungsoo curls into himself even more, squeezing his eyes shut until opaque darkness is all he sees.  
  
The sounds of the bedsprings recoiling accompany the grunts of Chanyeol who’s stepping all around Kyungsoo, causing the bed to dip and rise, and Kyungsoo’s body follows all of its movements. It’s a tad like a rollercoaster ride; Kyungsoo begins to feel sick. “S-Stop!” He squeaks, uncurling himself and opening his eyes in order to see the whereabouts of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo waits, and quickly sticks his hand out to accurately grab onto one of Chanyeol’s ankles–  
  
“ACKKKKK!”  
  
–and Chanyeol falls onto Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo feels his soul being squashed out of him.  
  
“Soo? Baby?” Chanyeol rolls himself off Kyungsoo and sits up immediately. His hands roam the expanse of Kyungsoo’s body, fingers probing every possible area where Kyungsoo could be hurt. Kyungsoo isn’t hurt—though he still can’t feel his soul—but he’s ticklish, and Chanyeol capitalises on that, fingers trailing towards Kyungsoo’s sides. There is a knowing grin on Chanyeol’s face; Kyungsoo gulps.  
  
  
Later, when Kyungsoo has managed to kick Chanyeol off the bed and save himself from going into the fourth minute of an _unnecessary_ tickle session, he pulls on his sweatpants—Kyungsoo can't believe that Chanyeol actually _only_ tickled him and not do anything else when he was bloody _naked_ —and finally heads to the bathroom to freshen himself. Not locking the door is a mistake.  
  
“Baaaaaaaaby!” Chanyeol comes charging into the bathroom, taking Kyungsoo completely by surprise (or shock more like it) and he almost chokes on the water he was gargling in his mouth. Amidst Chanyeol’s gentle pats on his back as he coughs the water out into the sink, Kyungsoo splutters, “Y-You almost k-killed me!” The murderous glare on his face is (61%) genuine.  
  
Chanyeol is unaffected. “ _Almost_! The keyword is _almost_!” He stops patting Kyungsoo’s back, choosing to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist instead. He manhandles Kyungsoo until his back is leaning against Chanyeol’s chest, and with a happy hum, Chanyeol bends a little to rest his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo is still frowning; Chanyeol is still grinning. “Aww, come on! Cheer up, Soo! Your face is going to get stuck in that expression if you don’t smile.”  
  
The clumsy way Chanyeol attempts to pull the corners of Kyungsoo’s lips up (while almost taking out both of Kyungsoo’s eyes because _it’s hard to navigate when looking at a mirror image Soo!_ ) eventually coaxes a laugh out of Kyungsoo. With Chanyeol’s fingers still holding up the corners of his lips, Kyungsoo washes his toothbrush and places it back into the cup; his gaze stays briefly on the sight of his toothbrush with Chanyeol’s. Looking back up, Kyungsoo gestures to the fingers in his mouth.  
  
“Keep smiling,” Chanyeol says. “If you’re going to let them drop, my fingers are coming back.” He removes his fingers from Kyungsoo’s mouth, and at Kyungsoo’s pointed look at the sink, Chanyeol sighs and washes his hands. “But your mouth is clean, Soo!”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.” Kyungsoo waves a hand dismissively. He’s no longer smiling, but at Chanyeol’s wriggling of his fingers, he quickly slaps on a smile. A _forced_ smile. “There. _Happy_?”  
  
“Very,” Chanyeol giggles, the deep baritone filling the bathroom. Upon the deep _heh heh heh heh_ , Kyungsoo is once again reminded of the embarrassments in Chanyeol’s handphone. His neck prickles, and the smile slides off his face.  
  
“Yeol, could you delete the photos you got from my mother?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“... They’re embarrassing.”  
  
Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him, the gaze burning uncomfortably on his exposed torso and Kyungsoo regrets not putting on a shirt. He busies himself with the waistband of his sweatpants instead, focusing his eyes on the ratty strings. The bathroom descends into silence.  
  
“Are wrinkles going to be embarrassing too, then?” Chanyeol speaks up, voice barely above the volume of a whisper but in the silence, it’s loud and clear. Kyungsoo cannot _not_ answer.  
  
“What do wrinkles have to do with this?” Kyungsoo mumbles, fingers still mock-busy with the strings. “We were talking about my childhood photos.”  
  
“It has to do with everything,” Chanyeol answers. “Because wrinkles are what we’re going to be seeing on each other’s faces when we’re old; heck, I think I’m already beginning to have crow’s feet.”  
  
In Kyungsoo’s peripheral vision, he makes out Chanyeol’s hands flying up to his face, fingertips probably probing the outer corners of his eyes for said wrinkles. Kyungsoo wants to tell Chanyeol that even if his entire face is full of wrinkles, he’d love him all the same, no matter what.  
  
But he doesn’t. Some things are meant to be left unsaid. Instead, Kyungsoo says, “Wrinkles aren’t embarrassing. They’re evidence of the fact that you’ve lived a life worth living and now you’re enjoying the last few years of it.” He pulls the strings and ties a bow. “Wrinkles aren’t embarrassing.”  
  
“And neither are our childhoods, Soo.”  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Yours might not have been, but mine certainly was.” He recalls the last photo that Chanyeol was looking at, and shudders at the sight of his naked baby body sitting in a bathtub, held upright by hands that probably belong to his mother. The genuine heart-shaped smile that adorned his baby self would have made Kyungsoo smile in earnest but the fact that Chanyeol had seen his naked baby body caused waves of embarrassment to wash over him instead. It isn’t that Chanyeol hasn’t seen his naked body before (loads and loads and loads of times actually), but it’s just… It’s just... _Sighs_ , Kyungsoo doesn’t know.  
  
In his daze, he doesn’t register that he’d been led to sit on Chanyeol’s lap while Chanyeol sits on their covered toilet. The lid squeaks under their combined weight and Kyungsoo is vaguely reminded of how Chanyeol loves to lean against the glass windows. Dude just _loves_ to put himself in danger.  
  
Chanyeol rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, arms having circled Kyungsoo’s waist and his fingers immediately seek the warmth of their counterparts. Kyungsoo smiles when Chanyeol laces his fingers with his, the action as natural and smooth as breathing. They stay like that for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth and company (sitting on the toilet bowl in the bathroom), and Kyungsoo might have drifted off to sleep if not for Chanyeol suddenly softly whispering in his ear, “I love you, Kyungsoo, and that includes everything about you—past, present, future—so there’s no way your childhood is an embarrassment. You got that?”  
  
The utmost sincerity in his boyfriend’s words finally chases away the last of Kyungsoo’s insecurities, since they have been gradually ebbing away each time Chanyeol sends him a comforting, bright smile whenever Kyungsoo feels down about things, and Kyungsoo just simply nods. “Okay.” He agrees with Chanyeol, and understands. Kyungsoo still does think that his childhood days were embarrassing, though, but if Chanyeol doesn’t find them to be, then they aren’t. (What Chanyeol doesn’t know won’t hurt him, so Kyungsoo will keep his teeny tiny bits of insecurities hidden within him.)  
  
“I look forward to seeing wrinkles on your face then, Soo.” Chanyeol bops his head against Kyungsoo’s temple, and the utterly gorgeous, fond smile on Chanyeol’s face prompts Kyungsoo to break into a smile as well.  
  
“Why are you so eager to see them?” He bops his head back, a little harder in sweet revenge. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the slight frown on Chanyeol’s face, but gives in and rubs at the supposedly hurting spot on Chanyeol’s head. “We’re barely thirty years old; wrinkles are only going to arrive thirty years later, Yeol.”  
  
Chanyeol hums thoughtfully. Then he says, “Because I want to see the evidence of my love on you.”  
  
Kyungsoo instantly freezes. It’s frustrating, _super duper frustrating_ how Chanyeol can say such mushy and cheesy stuff without batting an eyelid or feeling embarrassed, unlike Kyungsoo who only says _one line_ and feels like he’s combusting from all the heat rushing to his face. It’s wholly unfair.  
  
“Stop it, it’s cheesy.”  
  
“You love cheesy.”  
  
“... I don’t.” Kyungsoo lightly smacks his hand on Chanyeol’s knee, only to receive Chanyeol sticking out his tongue in response.  
  
“You do! You do, you do, _Do Kyungsoo loves cheeeeeeeeeesy_!” Sing-songs Chanyeol, hands coming up and waving in a way that makes him look like a (drunk) conductor. Kyungsoo fumes.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“Kyungsoo loves musssssssssssshy too!” Chanyeol continues to sing.  
  
Pulling down Chanyeol’s arms is futile. Covering his mouth is also futile. Chanyeol has escalated into a full blown-out song session, arms flailing wildly, eyes scrunched shut and the silly grin on his face enrages Kyungsoo. _This_ is way more embarrassing than his childhood photographs. Kyungsoo tries his last resort. He sneaks a hand to the back of Chanyeol’s head, weaves his fingers into hair, and _pulls_. Chanyeol shuts up instantly, eyes blowing wide. Kyungsoo moves Chanyeol’s head down, and he edges his face close to his; the distance between their lips almost non-existent.  
  
Chanyeol’s mouth is open, as though he wants to say something but Kyungsoo growls lowly. Chanyeol snaps his mouth shut. A smug smirk forms and Kyungsoo begins to whisper while stroking the baby hairs at Chanyeol’s nape.  
  
“Why wait thirty years to see your love on my face when you can show me how much you love me… right… _now_?”  
  
Kyungsoo has never been whisked off to bed this quickly.  
  
  
(On the bedside table, Kyungsoo’s handphone vibrates the next morning.  
  
_**From: Yeol’s mum**  
  
Dearest Soo, how have you been? I haven’t seen both you and Yeollie in a while, so do come over for dinner soon, alright? Anyway, your boyfriend texted me last night and insisted I do something for him and isn’t he just so pushy sighs why am I his mother... I hope he isn’t this pushy to you, dear!  
  
Attached are some super duper embarrassing photos of Yeollie, as he has requested. Enjoy them! And if you want more, do not hesitate to ask! I’d be super glad to provide more, no worries. MUAHAHAHAH!  
  
Come visit soon, dear! Papa Park greatly misses your kimchi spaghetti, and I, your company  <3  
  
Ps, of course, let’s not forget to bring the Chanyeol along, okay. It’s fine if you forget to and leave him at home, though. I could do less with his creepy, deep giggles._)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
_If I wrote a book about you, I would write it everywhere, and it would tell all the world, and all the world would tell how wonderful you are._  
  
  
\---  
  
  
(As Kyungsoo shuts the book and caps his pen, the door opens and Chanyeol’s head peeks through the gap. “Soo, dinnertime!”  
  
“Be right there,” Kyungsoo says, slotting the book and the pen into the large fabric pouch which he picks up from beside him on the bed. He pulls the strings tight before standing up to make his way to the bedside table on his side of the bed. A pair of arms circle his waist, warm breath fanning a side of his face.  
  
“Will I ever get to see what you've been writing in that book?”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles. “I'm not too sure when,” He replies. “But you'll definitely get to see it one day.” Kyungsoo bends, hands opening the drawer to place the pouch in. Amusement washes over him when Chanyeol’s body follows the movement; Chanyeol even closes the drawer for him. Due to his boyfriend’s weight, Kyungsoo can't straighten himself, but he's alright with this.  
  
And so they stay like that, Chanyeol’s pliant body resting on Kyungsoo’s sturdy one. Kyungsoo supports their weight with his hands on the bedside table. Chanyeol’s chest is so so warm against Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo can't help but smile.  
  
“Thank you for not reading it in secret though, Yeol.”  
  
Chanyeol blows a soft, playful raspberry. It tickles Kyungsoo’s ear. “How do you know I haven't read it yet.” His fingers slide past the hem of Kyungsoo’s jumper, skin meeting with skin. Chanyeol’s fingertips feel like they're on fire. Or maybe Kyungsoo’s just cold from the December chill.  
  
“Because I trust that you haven't,” Kyungsoo muses. He gently bops Chanyeol’s head with his head, earning himself a breathy giggle. “I trust you, Yeol.”  
  
Kyungsoo can feel happiness emanating from Chanyeol. His back grows warmer, the pressure around his waist tightens.  
  
“Promise that you'll show it to me one day?” Chanyeol’s chest rumbles as he whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear. “Promise?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods. “I promise.”  
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol says. Then, a heartbeat later. “Love you, Soo.”  
  
Another heartbeat later. “I love you, too, Yeol.”)


End file.
